gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Mary Terrafino
Description Mary Terrafino (also referred to as Mother Mary), is the keeper of the town's daycare, helped by her brother, John. She has been battling bulimia for about 4 years, and later in the series it begins to interfere with her job. She eventually begins to lose a grip on reality, leading her to the desperate events at the end of Lies. Personality Mother Mary was the first person in the FAYZ to think of the younger children, and she always tried to put the 'littles' first. She was the one who ordered groups of people to search abandoned houses for young children and supplies she could use for the daycare during Gone. Mary Terrafino was considered tolerant and selfless to many people in the FAYZ until she attempted a mass murder of the "littles" with the belief that if they jumped off a cliff she and the kids could go to their parents. Appearances Before the FAYZ Little is known about her life before the FAYZ, except that she battled bulimia (which is an eating disorder) since the age of ten. Her parents found out after few months and Mary was prescribed medication. The state of her disorder improved while she continued to take it. Gone Mary was the first to think of the "littles," the infants and toddlers left unattended at the time of the FAYZ. She and her brother John cared for them within Barbara's Day Care. She is angry with Sam for leaving with Astrid and Quinn to search for Little Pete , as she viewed him as the defacto leader who would ensure that she had helpers and materials needed to care for the Littles. In Sam's, absence, she has no other choice than request Howard's assistance. Howard reluctantly agrees, only after making it clear that it was Orc's Crew that helped her. Hunger Mary develops anorexia as well as relapsing her bulimia due to her lack of medication and the pressures of the FAYZ. Her eating disorders are discovered when Astrid and John Terrafino discover her passed out in the bathroom along with a pack of laxatives, after having vomited. Astrid removes the robe Mary was wearing, only to realize she hsd anorexia and bulimia. She is taken, still unconscious, to the daycare, where John ties her to a chair and forces her to eat. Lies Mary is struggling to break free of her bulemia, taking whatever medication she can get her hands on. She appears to be recovering, but it is later stated that she had begun to vomit again, as her two compulsions were to either not eat at all or eat and then vomit. She takes in Jill for a bit, when she has no home. She promises that she will not leave John, but after she learns that he lied to her as part of the council, she loses what remaining mental stability she had. Astrid clearly hints in a town meeting that Mary is "losing her grip" and attempts to politely suggest that she should be fired from the daycare, but Edilio and the others refuse. She is taken in by Orsay's false prophecies, saying that death will escape the FAYZ almost taking all of the children at the daycare over the edge of a cliff to their death. When Justin tries to leave, she threatens him and holds his hand tightly, then tells all the children to lock hands in a line, then she pulls them all down and off the cliff. She takes the poof in the end, but the children are saved by Dekka and Justin by Brianna. Mary's incident is known as "Mary's Big Jump," and Sam finds it, quote "sad that everyone will remember her this way." Plague Mary does not play a part in Plague, but it is assumed that she is on the other side. Sam, while drunk on the beach, thinks about how Mary is lucky to be outside the FAYZ wall. Fear When she arrived on the other side, she barely looked human with teeth growing out of her cheek with only a "smear" of one eye left; the people that found her thought she was a mangled animal. She woke up with people questioning her about life inside the FAYZ. The first thing she told them was that she killed her children before telling them that it was the Darkness and Little Pete who created the FAYZ bubble, however no one would believe her. After telling them this, Mary and Francis died, because the "J waves" that connected them to the FAYZ suddenly disconnected. Category:Female people Category:Perdido Beach side Category:People allied with Perdido Beach Category:Humans Category:No Powers Category:People Category:Deceased Category:Characters